Fire Girl
by Alexandyne
Summary: I'm alone. I'm cold and alone. I'm abnormal, cold, and alone. I'm an abnormal vampire... My Moon on my forehead... it's not right. It's green, not blue. And it's backwards. And... it's filled with emerald fire.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: I haven't yet read Burned, so this is just for the heck of it. I know I had an old one, but it seemed oddly childish rereading it, so I'm giving it another shot.)

Sometimes, things happen that you don't want to happen. I didn't want to be where I was right now... I truly, truly didn't

The shadows of the world, they are one thing. It's one thing to face the darkness, all alone, crying for help that will never come. It's one thing to fight the enemy, and lose, and fear for no one but yourself. It's another thing to have fear for another. It's another thing to face the darkness with a friend, and watch them suffer when you lose, and watch them fall away.

In many ways, it is safer to go on your own. You worry for no one, you fear for no one, you hurt for no one. If you die, you need not worry what will happen to those you've left behind. You need not worry for those that will leave you behind.

But it is never better to be on your own. To fear for others, it gives you strength, to feel for another, it gives you purpose. It makes you move through the thickest snow, douse the hottest fire. It makes you live, you laugh, you love, you wonder, you smile.

When those people that you've loved, you've filled up with, leave, there seems to be nothing else.

These are the times, when it is safer to walk the world alone.

The shadows, the calls of life wax and wane, like the flickering firelight in the woods upon the trees. The shadows dance, and spin, and spit darkness, and the fire spits its matching sparks. The people that leave, leave the shadows. When the wander, it's one more spirit left in your heart, one more adding to the darkness. But though the darkness fills the holes in the world, it cowers at the edges of the light.

So mind this, and mind this well: keep the fire lit, at all costs.


	2. Chapter 2

I spun to look over my shoulder. I could swear someone called my name... yet they hadn't. My boots crunched on the snow, and I pulled my cloak tighter around me. Jake reached over and wrapped an arm over my shoulders, and I nearly screamed before realizing it was him... My hair flamed red in embarrassment.

It felt comforting to have him there, to have those ice blue eyes looking at me, almost like I wasn't totally alone... but I was. I was completely, totally, utterly alone. But you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? You have no idea what's happened to me, to my life, to who I am. So let me start at the beginning.

My name is Amber Arosabell Skyrose... I am 14 now, and I was marked almost a year ago. The tracker had walked into the middle of my English class, pointed at me, and Marked me. But there was something wrong with the girl who Marked me. Her forehead... it had a red mark on it, instead of a blue one. And she Marked me wrong. When I had felt the thing burned into my forehead, I knew something was wrong... When I looked in the mirror, the mark was emerald green and backwards... and glowed like fire. Jake had been Marked normally, with the normal blue mark.

We went to house after house, all of them turned me out and rejected me. I had known Jake sense I was three, and he wasn't about to let me go, and he went with me. I begged him to stay at one of them, but he followed me none the less- I knew he would be hurt without others, but he wouldn't listen to me. In retrospect, I was glad I had him. But I worried for him... what if something should happen to him? I would never be able to live with that... it would be my fault...

I had tried to ditch him several times at the houses, to escape in the night and never look back... but he always found me. His ice blue eyes cut through the darkness like lasers, and they always found me in the shadows.

I was utterly alone. Now, I was at the house in Oklahoma, and they had just turned me out. When I told the headmistress we had no where else to go, she caved and said she would book a plane to get us to some kind of Council or whatnot. She said there'd be other... odd... people there. The hope of not being alone flooded me, and I felt like I might not be so different, alone. I hugged Jake tightly as the airport came into sight.

"Here we go," I breathed.


End file.
